Pearlshipping: Love at first kiss
by LovePebble20x
Summary: Ash and Dawn have one of their silly fights, which causes Dawn to sneak off. Ash ran for her rescue but to his surprise, it's Dawn that ended up rescuing him. Oneshot. Satohika pairing. I am awful with summaries so yeah.. enjoy! Btw: Please reviewers, all I'm getting lately is how to make my story better. A 'well done' comment would also be good.


Our heroes was walking the course of a fresh adventure once again. The day was looking particularly bright from them as the golden sphere shone brightly as ever, and the puffs of clouds were clear. Brock, the most aged companion of the three, had forged ahead. Leaving the developing trainers, a fragment abaft him.

"Jeez, when we have a visit to the Poke center, is Nurse Joy always in his mind?" Dawn hissed, reflecting Brock's ridiculous walk. "Watch it Dawn. Brock's been rejected by that Nurse before we met you. So you could give him a slice of respect by leaving him to be?" Ash replied, standing up for his sidekick. That's how Ash saw him anyway, he would follow him in any path he takes.

Dawn scowled and started rolling her eyes. "Boys" She grunted, casting her sunlit hair in the raven boys face. "Girls" Ash frowned, darting ahead. Leaving the blunette to stride on her own. "Puh! Who needs them?" Dawn heaved, scanning another route to take.

"Hey, where did you come from?" Brock alarmed, pacing himself because of the cause, of being breath taken. Literally. "I want to walk with you. Dawn is being a menace so I rather be here." Ash replied, making clear of also why, he had a monstrous frown, placed on his face. Brock looked around to catch a glimpse of the female trainer.

"Where is she?" Brock requested. Ash tuck his turn to scan the area, and his grimace turned in to a shocking gasp. "Dawn raced off getting herself lost again, didn't she?" Brock howled. To familiar with the pairs routine. "She was there a minute ago" Ash stammered, darting for her rescue. "ASH!" Brock bellowed. "IF YOU FIND HER! BRING HER TO SUNNY SHORE LAKE!"

Ash had heeded Brock's commands and had tackled the many branches, interfering with his mission. "Dawn!" Ash cried, cupping the area around his mouth, so the call would be more successful. "Dawn? Dawny!". Before to long, the raven haired trainer was in a tired state. "Staraptor!" He coughed, throwing the poke ball in the air, with the left force that wasn't drained out of him. "Star!" He bellowed flapping it's mighty wings before landing. "Give me a boost Star. We need to search for Dawn in the air". Of course, Staraptor had no clue why the blunette needed to be rooted for, but second the decision to question.

Ash had clambered on to Staraptor's back. Ready for take off. "Star!" Staraptor echoed, before lifting itself for take off. The view was beautiful. The timberland had gallons of Pokemon, stray and beautiful. The evening sky had a beautiful warm coloured texture to it. But Ash had none of that in mind, he wanted Dawn and that was it.

"Everything looks like specks down here, I can't tell the difference between things. Get a little lower Star" Ash demanded, his heart unable to rest. Staraptor did as he was summoned and tilted down, to get lower. Bad mistake.

"DARGH!" Ash cried, descending down to the core of the earth. Gravity seemed to be much powerful nowadays as Ash felt his skin, suffer from the pull. "Star!" Ash bleated. "Send help!". His loyal pokemon flew low squawking for assistance, leaving Ash falling.

The jet haired trainer tragically fell in Sunny shore lake. Problem is, he was inches away from the waterfall that was commencing. "Help!" He gurgled. But it was too late. The world was flashing before his very eyes, all he could see was...

**Black.**

Ash fluttered his eyes open to find the blunette linked on to his lips. Dawn caught his widen eyes and pulled back. "Oh thank goodness you were alive. If it wasn't for Staraptor, I wouldn't of got to you" She breathed. Her smile overwhelmed. "Why you kiss me?!" Ash breathed, still breath taken to speak the proper English. "It's mouth to mouth for first, and it's to lend you oxygen". Ash felt strings of his heart getting pulled as he looked up to see Staraptor accompanied with Brock.

"You okay?" Brock barked, checking my temperature. The moved trainer, nodded faintly, still hair raised as how he experienced his first kiss.

From then on he saw Dawn differently. His guardian angel, his savior. But most importantly... his **crush**.


End file.
